Ignorance is bliss
by ShatteredAspirations
Summary: Blaine and Kurt go out clubbing, but all is not what it seem's. Review if you want me to continue it please. :3


_Pamela's Klaine Fanfic._

"Blaine hurry up, we're going to be late," Kurt called up at Blaine's window. "Just a second, Kurt," Blaine replied. Kurt rolled his eyes, Blaine was always doing this. Always running late because he had to look perfect. Kurt tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for Blaine to come bouncing out of the door to his house. He skipped down the porch steps and flew into Kurt's arms. "Hello Kurt," Blaine said, smiling from ear to ear. "Hello Blaine, you're late." The smile from Blaine's face disappeared as those words registered in his mind. "Oh stop whining," Blaine complained as Kurt wriggled free of his boyfriends arms. "So are we going to this club or not?" Blaine asked, seeming a bit too eager. "If you really want to," Kurt said, with not much enthusiasm. "Great!" Blaine said as he wrapped his arms around Kurt's neck, "this is going to be fun."

They listened to Capital FM in the car and Blaine sung the words to ever song he knew. Kurt joined in with the singing when Coldplay's paradise came on, but that was all - the rest of the drive was silent. When Kurt parked up the car there was silence for a moment. But the silence was broken when Blaine asked, "Kurt, what's wrong? You've not spoken since we left." Kurt sighed, "I'm fine." "No you're not. We don't have to go inside if you don't want too," Blaine replied. "No, you've been looking forward to this all week. Let's go inside," Kurt said, plastering on a fake smile. "You're the greatest," Blaine said as he opened the car door and climbed out. His slammed his door shut and Kurt breathed out a sigh before pocketing the keys to his car and climbing out too.

The outside of the club looked tacky. The wall's were plastered with graffiti and the windows were rusting. The only source of light was that from a flickering street lamp, and even so, that provided little light. The bass of the music echoed far beyond the small building and out into the dark night. Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and tugged him along the sidewalk to the entrance of the building. "ID's please," came a deep voice from a man built like an ape. Before Kurt had time to make up some crappy excuse as to why they didn't have any identification, Blaine flashed two fake cards and they were let through. "Blaine, where did you get them?" Kurt asked, worried. "Don't worry," Blaine said as he dropped his arm from around Kurt's neck. Kurt sighed and walked in the direction where the music was coming from.

The inside of the club was tacky and cramped, and almost looked as bad as the outside. However the inside was brighter, neon lights flashed from the walls and floor. Kurt instantly felt awkward, this was so not his scene. Whereas Blaine was already bouncing towards the dance floor and rocking out to the music. Kurt sighed and went to sit down at a vacant table. He watched his boyfriend dance like there was no tomorrow. He watched him dance with other guys, and he watched other guys buy him drinks. Slowly but surely, Kurt felt his heart being ripped out and stamped on, over and over again.

"So, what's a good looking guy like you, doing here so lonely?" came a voice from next to Kurt. "Drowning my sorrows," Kurt replied, taking another sip of his alcoholic beverage. The handsome stranger sat down in the empty chair across from Kurt and outstretched his hand. "Ross," he said as Kurt shook the hand. "Kurt," he replied pointing at himself. "So are you here alone?" Ross asked, smiling. "No, no. My boyfriend's over there," Kurt sighed pointing at Blaine who was now dancing with two other guys. "Well, he shouldn't have left you alone then," Ross said as two drinks were brought over to their table.

Two drinks later and Kurt actually felt like he was having a good time. Ross and Kurt laughed at each other's jokes and chatted with ease. Kurt had forgotten about Blaine, and who he was dancing with and was enjoying himself for once. "So who's this?" Blaine said as he skipped up to their table. He took a swig of Kurt's drink without asking and smiled at him. "The name's Ross," Ross said. "Hi," Blaine said with a smug smile on his face, "come dance with me Kurt." "No, I'm talking to Ross, and you know I don't like to dance," Kurt said angry at his boyfriend for forgetting such miniscule details. "Fine, whatever," Blaine screamed as he went back to dancing with two other guys. "Sorry about him, I think he's drunk," Kurt apologised. "Don't worry, I'm happy here talking to you." Kurt smiled.

Another two drinks later and Kurt was up and dancing with Ross. He didn't expect himself to be doing this, but somehow he was - and he was enjoying it! Ross took his hand and led him outside. Before Kurt knew what he was doing, he was kissing Ross in the darkened alley, the same street light flickering. "Kurt?" he heard his boyfriend's voice calling him. "Kurt what the hell is this?" Blaine screamed as realisation kicked in. "Blaine, I'm so sorry, I-." "No Kurt, don't just don't," Blaine sobbed and ran off. Kurt ran after him.

Blaine ran all the way home, and Kurt chased after him forgetting about his car that he was now officially too drunk to drive. He caught up with a sobbing Blaine two street's away from his house. "Blaine, stop will you listen to me," Kurt screamed as he grabbed Blaine's shoulders. "No, Kurt I won't. I thought we had something good, something special. But obviously we don't because you have to go and lock lips with another guy," Blaine sobbed. "Well I wouldn't have to if you didn't spend half your time dancing with other guys, and actually paid a little bit of attention to me," Kurt screamed back in fury. "Oh so now it's my fault? You never want to dance with me, so I have to do it with other people." Blaine had stopped crying and was now in a full on rage. "I'm sorry Blaine, you're the only one I love," Kurt sighed. "Kurt just go home, I can't deal with you at the moment," Blaine said calmly. "No I wan-." "No Kurt, just go home, I can't stand to look at you right now," Blaine called back as he ran the rest of the way home.

Kurt didn't get any sleep that night, he was too busy thinking of way's too make it up to his boyfriend. He thought of flowers, but that felt too cheesy. He thought of chocolates but then remembered Blaine doesn't like to eat chocolate. Everything he thought of just felt wrong, but then he thought of it. The ultimate make-up gift. Blaine had saw it in a store a couple of days back and he had been dropping hints about how much he wanted it ever since. It was perfect, but it was expensive. It would take up most of Kurt's savings - but his boyfriend meant more to him than money. He walked back to the club, got his car and drove to the mall.

Once he had got the gift, he went to Blaine's house to apologise and beg for forgiveness. Blaine let him in and they both went upstairs to his room. "About last night," Kurt began, "I'm so sorry, I never meant for it to happen. I was just angry and I wanted to hurt you for not paying attention to me, please forgive me Blaine, I love you." Kurt held out a little black box with a blue ribbon tied around it. "This is for you." Blaine looked down at it, took it in his hand and began to open it. "Before I open this Kurt. I just have to tell you that I forgive you. It was my fault too. I shouldn't have pushed you away. I'm sorry baby I love you," Blaine said as he pulled the lid off of the black box. He pulled out two gold rings, one for himself and one for Kurt. Inside was a note that read; _I'm so sorry Blaine, I didn't mean for any of this to happen. I love you, x. _Blaine smiled as he read it and then put it back into the box. He put one of the rings on his finger, and then placed the other on Kurt's finger. "I love you too, Kurt," Blaine smiled as he kissed Kurt's hand. Kurt leaned over and cupped Blaine's face with his hands. He tilted his head to the side, and crushed their lips together in a tender but loving kiss. He wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck as Blaine's arms wrapped themselves around Kurt's waist. The kiss was sweet and warm, but they both longed for more. Their tongues touched and a wave of sensational passion crept down both boy's body's like an electric shock. Kurt's hand traced up and down the small of Blaine's back as a soft moan escaped his mouth. Blaine locked his hands in Kurt's hair as the kiss deepened. Both guys were in pure heaven throughout their kiss, but they had to break it off when Kurt's phone rang. He pressed the ignore button, and they both spent their day in pure ecstasy with each other.


End file.
